Fairy tail vs Sabertooth
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy era una estudiante de Sabertooth que odiaba con todo su corazón al amigo de su primo, Natsu Dragneel la estrella del equipo de Fairy tail no dejaba de molestarla cada segundo y ella ya estaba harta, el problema es que cuando ambos crecen la tensión entre ellos aumenta, después de todo no es fácil para Lucy admitir que esta enamorada de un hada.


**Fairy tail no me pertenece, esta historia acabo surgiendo en mi mente y espero les llegue a gustar.**

**Fairy tail vs Sabertooth.**

En la hermosa y genial ciudad de Magnolia, donde todos los chicos disfrutan de una juventud llena de explosiones y diversión cada día, había dos grandes instituciones en cada punta de la ciudad. Una de ellas era conocida como la más desastrosa y peligrosa de todas, Fairy tail. La otra institución era la renombrada y famosa Sabertooth, donde los dientes de sable hacían todo por ganar. Pero desde que ambas abrieron siempre existía una gran rivalidad entre ellas.

Pero esa es una historia aparte entre sus antiguos fundadores.

En la época actual ambas instituciones tenían un gran conflicto por venir, el campeonato de Basquetbol estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, además para empeorar o ponerle más emoción al asunto, Fairy tail y Sabertooth se enfrentarían en la gran final.

Esto ocasionaba que la rivalidad de ambas escuelas fuera el doble.

Pero entre todos esos estudiantes de ambas escuelas que se procuraban odio mal intencionado con tal de demostrar quién era mejor, había una chica un tanto particular.

Su nombre: Lucy Heartfilia.

Una chica que venía de una familia adinerada, pero lamentablemente sus padres había muerto al nacer ella en un terrible accidente aéreo y quedo al cuidado de sus tío…claro que aquí inicial el problema.

Lucy tenía un hermano mayor por dos años de nombre Sting, que al igual que ella había entrado a Sabertooth, pero lamentablemente su primo Laxus hijo del tío abuelo que le cuidaban estaba en Fairy tail.

Makarov Dreyar era el hermano de su abuela materna, un pariente lejano que no conocían hasta el funeral de sus padres, el señor era el director de la academia Fairy tail, pero lamentablemente a la hora de ingresar a una institución la de Sabertooth fue seleccionada ya que el padre de ambos había estudiado en ella, Makarov los apoyo al momento de la elección.

Era algo complicado.

Laxus era como un hermano mayor para ellos dos, casi nunca existía problemas, en casa. Definitivamente cuando tenían que salir al instituto su hermano y Laxus discutían todo el tiempo a pesar que Laxus ya estaba en una universidad, pero las peleas sobre quien era mejor, que equipo era el más bueno, que equipo ganaría seguían.

Eran unos críos.

Pero vivir con la familia Dreyar tenía sus ventajas, claro que los amaba con todo su corazón por cuidarlos desde niños y ayudarlos con sus estudios…pero vamos esto era aún mejor que eso.

La primera vez que lo vio ella tenía solo diez años, fue un vistazo fugaz por la ventana de su habitación que compartía con Sting. Un rápido destello rosado en el jardín de un chico que jugaba con su hermano al basquetbol.

Claro que no le dio mucha atención, después de todo a esa edad ella aun pensaba que los chicos eran apestosos y no necesitaba conocer a nadie más que su hermano y su primo.

Aun así el destello rosado quedo gravado en su mente.

¿Quién rayos tiene el pelo rosado?

Después de esa primera vez hubo muchas, el chico de pelo rosado estaba en el mismo equipo de basquetbol de su primo, por lo cual él junto a otros chicos los iba a visitar para practicar casi todas las tardes. Pero ella nunca salía de su habitación por que preferí quedarse a estudiar o escribir pequeñas historias.

Al haber entrado a Sabertooth, Sting no era muy bien aceptado por los amigos de su hermano, él prefería y a jugar a la casa del vecino, un chico llamado Rogue que también estaba con ellos en Sabertooth. No lo conocía mucho al ser dos grados que ella, pero reconocía que era un buen chico.

Ella en ocasiones iba a ver los partidos de su primo, no era fanática de Fairy tail, pero amaba a su primo…pero todo comenzó en la final de ese campeonato.

Final entre Fairy tail y Sabertooth.

Ella sabía que las dos escuelas era rivales, no entendía bien el por qué, pero algo pasaba.

Sting había entrado también al equipo de su institución y junto con Rogue, formaba parte del dúo dientes de sable, eran grandes jugadores juntos y siempre ganaban todos los partidos.

Pero en aquella final pudo observar detalladamente al chico con el número 7 en su polera, un cabello rosado y sobre todo un gran talento en el juego a pesar de ser un novato.

Gracias a Natsu Dragneel esa noche el equipo de Fairy tail se había hecho con la victoria.

Duro toda una semana en la que Sting andaba de mal humor en la casa, solo hasta que llegaba a Sabertooth se le olvidaba.

Ella no comento nada, realmente entendía que era difícil perder, pero definitivamente Fairy tail había jugado mejor y merecía el campeonato…claro que jamás lo dijo en voz alta.

Después de esa semana nuevamente los amigos de su primo volvieron a visitar la casa, en ocasiones se quedaban a jugar con la consola de su primo en la habitación, otras practicaban algún deporte y por ultimo le jugaban bromas pesadas a Sting. Debido a que ella era la prima favorita de Laxus tenía un favoritismo por no hacerle daño.

Fue una tarde de vacaciones donde ella estaba sedienta que ocurrió su primer encuentro.

Al bajar a la cocina después de asegurarse que su primo jugaba a las guerra de agua en el patio, pensó en tomar algo refrescante, estaba terminando una de sus pinturas (saco el talento por la pintura de su madre), su profesor de arte le dijo que a pesar de tener solo diez años tenía un gran futuro en el mundo artístico.

Ella quería creerle…su sueño era ser igual que su madre.

Layla Heartfilia era bastante conocida por sus hermosas pinturas valoradas en grandes cantidades de dinero.

-oye tu-dijo una vos a sus espaldas.

Pestañeo confundida antes de voltearse.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue unos hermosos ojos jade que la miraban con un brillo especial, negó internamente el hecho de que algo se movió en su interior y como el pelo rosado del chico se movía divertido. Por un momento al sentirse nerviosa se imaginó como en un cuento de hadas donde la princesa conoce a su príncipe…nunca pensó en que un niño (mayor que ella) le pareciera atractivo, pero esa sonrisa era simplemente encantadora.

-tu eres la hermana de Laxus…Luigi cierto-dijo el chico con diversión.

Toda la buena imagen mental que había imaginado Lucy, desapareció tan rápido como llego. Ahora solamente quedaba un niño estúpido como cualquier otro.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro de mal modo.

-es Lucy cabeza de chorlito-le gruño furiosa antes de tomar una soda de la refrigeradora.

En todo momento el chico de cabello rosado la siguió viendo fijamente.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa.

-no entiendo por qué Laxus dice que eres una dama, a mí me pareces igual que cualquier otra niña, tonta y refinada-aseguro Natsu viéndola fijamente.

Los ojos de Lucy brillaron con odio.

Después de eso, unos gritos alertaron a Laxus que algo pasaba en dentro de la casa, corrió seguido de Gray y Jerall en busca del causante de semejante alarido. Al llegar a la sala solamente encontraron a Natsu tirado en el suelo lleno de soda y golpes en todo su cuerpo, con un diente menos y con un calzón chino.

Todos observaron incrédulos y el niño solamente se quedó susurrando que fue atacado por un monstruo rubio.

Al principio temieron que fuera Sting, pero Natsu aseguro que fue su horrible prima…no cabe agregar que ese accidente fue una burla para toda su vida desde ese instante.

Después de aquello las visitas a la casa de Laxus era toda una odisea.

Esa presentación fue la fiel representación del odio entre las escuelas Sabertooth y Fairy tail, Natsu y Lucy parecían odiarse a muerte, que si le caía un balde de agua fría, comida picante en su emparedado, se perdía su ropa interior (en esa Laxus fue el que golpeo a Natsu), le robaba sus peluches, tiraba al caño sus tarjetas de colección.

Fueron dos…no casi tres años de lucha a muerte entre ellos.

Al final de cuentas Cana una de las mejores amigas de Laxus (enterada de toda la situación) abrió un tablón de apuestas a las afueras del instituto Fairy tail, donde cada quien apostaba sobre qué pasaría entre ellos, fue una sorpresa ver como algunos estudiantes de Sabertooth se unían a las apuestas.

Pero era divertidísimo ver como una Lucy de casi trece años intentaba pegarle en las pelotas a un Natsu de catorce años que corría por su vida. Él chico pensó que nadie podría asustarlo de esa forma a parte de Erza, que equivocado estaba.

En fin casi toda la ciudad se divertía a costa de ellos.

Hasta que ese día llego.

Una tarde había llegado una invitación en la residencia Dreyar, una famosa y prestigiosa escuela en otro continente llamada "stellar school" tenía el ojo en Lucy debido a su gran potencial. Aunque tuvo que suplicar a su hermano mayor, convencer con pucheros a su primo y llorar desconsoladamente a Makarov.

Lucy Heartfilia iría con una beca de cuatro años a estudiar en el extranjero.

Estaba demasiado contenta.

Pero le suplico a su familia no decir nada.

Sus últimos días los disfruto con Yukino su mejor amiga, ambas se juntaban mucho con Sting y Rogue en una heladería por las tardes, era divertido observar a como Sting espantaba a los niños que querían invitarla a salir, a pesar de tener solamente 12 era muy popular.

Pero ella veía a los niños feos, si todos eran igual de idiotas como Natsu Dragneel, prefería quedar soltera el resto de su vida.

El día predestinado llego.

Aparte de su amiga Yukino y Rogue, nadie se vino a despedir de ella (nadie sabía que se marchaba), pero eso la ponía feliz, nunca fue buena con ninguna despedida.

Por eso una hora antes de tener que irse en coche se extrañó de escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Makarov estaba comprando las ultimas cosas junto a Laxus (fue demasiado divertido imaginar la cara de ambos al ver como al final de la lista estaba apuntadas toallas sanitarias), Sting estaba tumbado en su cama dormido (en coma) y no se despertaría hasta cinco minutos antes de irse.

Confundida abrió la puerta y se topó con quien menos quería ver.

Natsu Dragneel…alias…estúpido.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que aun ahora tendría que soportarlo, pero ella ganaba, en una hora no lo vería en los próximos cuatro años.

-¿Qué quieres Dragneel?-

-cálmate Luigi hoy vengo solo a buscar a Laxus-

-no está-

-bien-

-espera tarado no entres a casa sin permiso-

Ya dentro, Natsu se sentó en un sillón como si fuera su casa, era costumbre de los amigos de su primo el tener tan mala educación. Lucy bufo indignada y lo miro de mala forma. No tenía mucho tiempo para echarlo ya que se irían pronto.

Natsu ignorando la pelea mental de Lucy, miro confundido las maletas en la entrada de la puerta.

-¿van de viaje?-pregunto algo curioso.

Lucy se puso tensa de inmediato y volteo el rostro.

-algo así-comento con nervios.

Natsu arqueo una ceja al verla tan nerviosa y que no lo estuviera insultando.

-vamos a irnos en una hora así que deberías irte inútil-le gruño ella como acostumbraba.

Aun así Natsu la miro detenidamente.

-¿Por qué las maletas son rosadas?-

-q-que dices-

-al menos que Sting tenga maletas rosadas (lo dudo) solamente hay maletas tuyas-indago el chico realmente confundido.

Lucy sudo nerviosa.

Ese idiota tenía malos momentos para poner atención a lo que le rodeaban.

Ella lo miro algo asustada y se sorprendió de ver seriedad en esos ojos jade…fue como el primer día que le hablo, algo dentro de ella se movió al ver algo de temor en esos ojos.

Ignoro todo.

Era el estúpido Natsu Dragneel.

-bien tu ganas, me voy a cambiar de instituto fuera del continente y me voy en una hora-hablo con tranquilidad.

Se sorprendió a si misma por haberlo hecho bien, tanto que ignoro la incredulidad de los ojos del chico frente a ella.

-bien al menos al final de todo me librare de ti y tu ya dejaras de molestarme todos los días…-siguió hablando Lucy con tranquilidad.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Unos delicados labios sobre los suyos, fue simplemente un leve roce que le hizo sentir que vomitaría un puto arcoíris por el trasero. También la sorpresa de ver al odioso Dragneel darle su primer beso era algo que no la dejaba hablar.

Duro unos tres segundos.

Los tres malditos segundos más largos de toda la historia.

Cuando el chico se separó con las mejillas igual de sonrojadas que ella, noto el ceño fruncido que tenía.

-eres una idiota Lucy-la insulto usando milagrosamente su nombre.

Ella tan aturdida como estaba por la sorpresa no dijo nada al ver como este se marchaba enojado.

¿Qué había pasado?

Después de eso actuó con normalidad en su casa, pero cuando se montó en el vuelo que la dejaría en otro continente, no pudo evitar ver a la ventana confundida.

Que había pasado en ese momento.

Fuera lo que fuera ya no importaba.

Mientras estuvo en la academia Stellar school, fueron los cuatro mejores años de toda su vida hasta el momento, hizo muchísimos amigos e incluso tuvo a su primer novio llamado Loke, a pesar que no estaba de acuerdo con chicos, Loke demostró ser un gran y encantador joven, claro que terminaron después de un año cuando ella informo que debía regresar a Magnolia.

Durante los cuatro años que estuvo fuera de Magnolia, no pudo ir de visita, siempre tenía algún trabajo pendiente o exceso de lecturas de sus clases, sus maestros tenían un gran interés en su futuro y por lo tanto le ponían muchos deberes. Incluso su hermano y primo tuvieron que ir a visitarla para que ella no se volviera loca.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y era hora de volver a casa.

Realmente había conseguido ser la mejor de su clase y su director (un enorme viejo bigotudo) le había ofrecido alargar su beca, pero ella quería terminar sus estudios en Sabertooth como alguna ocasión lo hizo su padre.

Con 16 años Lucy se había vuelto una jovencita muy hermosa, con su cabello hasta la cintura y una amabilidad que cautivaba a cualquiera….a cualquiera que no la conociera enojada.

Cuando llego a pisar el suelo en Magnolia, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre su hermano y primo en un abrazo.

Como si los cuatro años que estuvieron distante no hubieran pasado, Lucy se acoplo nuevamente a vivir con tres hombre que tenían la casa hecha un chiquero, su primera semana se la paso acomodando la casa junto a ellos tres y ninguno tenía derecho a salir hasta terminar.

A pesar de las negaciones ella tomo el cuarto de Laxus como propio y mando a su primo a dormir junto con su hermano.

Era lo justo Laxus estaba estudiando en la universidad administración y educación para ser el próximo director de Fairy tail, casi no pasaba en casa, que se jodiera ella quería una habitación para ella sola…así que con una cara adorable la consiguió en menos de una hora.

Nadie sabía que Lucy había llegado nuevamente a magnolia y por eso cuando inicio su nuevo año escolar, todos se sorprendieron.

Yukino volvió a ser su mejor amiga (se habían estado conversando por cartas y correos), Rogue que estaba en el último año junto con Sting, la abrazo como si fuera su propia hermana menor.

Todo volvió a la casi normalidad.

Hasta que lo vio nuevamente.

No fue muy difícil no reconocerlo con ese pelo rosado y su inseparable bufanda, pero si le sorprendió verlo en un parque besando a una chica albina, algo dentro de ella se decepciono. Era obvio que estaría con alguna chica después de cuatro años, lo de ellos solo eran peleas a muerte y un estúpido beso sin sentido por parte del chico.

No debía afectarle en nada a ella.

Pero por alguna razón estuvo toda la tarde de mal humor.

Para su suerte Laxus al estar en la universidad no tenía tiempo para invitar a sus amigos, de esa forma supo que Natsu no se enteraría que ella había vuelto, después de todo el chico estaba en el mismo grado que Sting y el próximo año entraría a una universidad…con suerte jamás volvería hablarle.

¿Por qué eso le molestaba más que alegrarle?

Laxus y Makarov se alejaron del cuarto de Lucy al escucharla gritar como loca y golpear las paredes.

Como era costumbre entre una nueva estudiante, Lucy pronto fue asechada de invitaciones de Sabertooth y otras instituciones para salir en una cita, ella simplemente las rechazaba elegantemente ya que todos le parecían aburridos y sin chispa.

Una chispa rosada.

Joder se cagaba en el grandísimo miércoles.

Debía dejar de pensar en ese estúpido de Dragneel, vale que el chico con 18 años estaba guapo, con músculos y su estúpida sonrisa…pero ese no era motivo para pensar en él como una idiota abeja piensa en miel.

Simplemente se jodia ella sola.

Sting quien intentaba ganarle una partida de un video juego a su hermana, se sorprendió al verla con ese instinto homicida y que al final ella barriera el suelo con él.

-vaya hermanita mejoraste en los juegos de video-admitió el chico con orgullo.

Lucy simplemente bufo y puso un juego sangriento, se regocijo mientras imaginaba que le partía la cara a cierta chica albina en vez de a su hermano, fácilmente gano todas las partidas.

Pronto supo que no estaba bien.

El haber pensado en todas las posibles muertes de la novia del Dragneel no era sano, ¿para qué quería que muriera la chica?, ella generalmente era amable con todos y siempre les deseaba lo mejor.

Tal vez si ella también salía con alguien.

Con eso en mente se propuso el aceptar la primera invitación de un chico aceptable, el elegido no duro mucho en aparecer, su nombre era Rufus compañero de Sting, un viejo amigo de Sabertooth que le había invitado a comer un helado, no tenía ninguna intención amorosa y Lucy acepto con la idea de distraerse.

Ambos salieron juntos después de unas 20 amenazas de muerte de parte de Sting si osaba tocarle el culo a su hermana, fue una vergüenza total y ella tuvo que callaron con una patada mortal para poder irse.

Ambos chicos caminaban hablando sobre literatura y las cosas que hicieron en los años que no se vieron, Rufus era un chico encantador y Lucy no le dio miedo si algún día saliera con alguien como él.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta como choco con alguien.

Se disculpó torpemente y sintió que la tierra la tragaba al ver con quien era. Una hermosa chica de cabello albino corto y ojos azules la miraba despreocupada.

Joder.

-tranquila fue un accidente-admitió la chica al ponerse de pie y mostrar su uniforme de Fairy tail.

Lucy la miro con la boca abierta.

-¿eres de Saber?-murmuro la albina también con sorpresa.

Era normal esa reacción, los de Sabertooth se sentía superiores a los de Fairy tail y por eso siempre habían muchas discusiones.

-s-si y lamento la molestia-tartamudeo Lucy antes de tomar de la mano a Rufus y salir corriendo luego de una torpe reverencia.

La chica de nombre Lissana observo confundida a la chica, nunca imagino a alguien de Sabertooth pedir disculpas, o mucho menor ver a una joven con una fuerza demoledora para arrastrar a un hombre mayor que ella como un saco de plumas.

-hola Lissana-llamo alguien atrás de ella.

Algo confundida volteo y observo a su amigo de infancia Natsu. Sonrió de manera amable y ambos comenzaron su camino al parque donde se encontrarían con sus amigos. Entre charlas y viejos recuerdos ambos hablaron como siempre, pero un tema llamo la atención del peli rosa.

-sabes hoy me topé con una chica de Sabertooth-empezó Lissana con una sonrisa.

Natsu rodo los ojos ante la mención de ese horrible instituto.

-una niña torpe y malcriada-afirmo con seguridad.

-no esta chica fue amable, incluso se disculpó conmigo al tropezarse-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, era muy bonita y salía con uno del equipo de basquetbol, Rufus creo que era-

-que dicha que me lo contaste ahora o Gray te mataría por nombrar a ese tipo en su presencia-

-para eso te tengo a ti, para protegerme-

-naa probablemente vería el acto con diversión-

-que poco amable Natsu y eso que me besaste hace unos días-

-ya cierra la boca, eres como mi hermana y cometí incesto solamente para darle celos a tu "interés" amoroso, ni siquiera lo conozco-

-y no lo harás-

Volviendo a la inexistente cita de Lucy, pues la chica se disculpó con Rufus y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su habitación, se encerró ahí toda la noche con un pensamiento en su mente.

El estúpido peli rosa.

Una semana después de andar como un Zombie y solamente sobrevivir por su familia o sus amigos, llego un día que jamás pensó vivir.

Laxus.

Su estúpido y ya no tan adorable primo Laxus.

Había invitado sus amigos a una reunión en su casa, lo peor es que ni siquiera se lo había mencionado. De no ser porque desde su ventana observo al exterior ante el ruido de una motocicleta, no vería a Jerall entrar en su casa. Asustada apago todas las luces de su cuarto y prefirió fingir que dormía por el temor de ver a alguien. Sus suplicas al cielo no funcionaron, ya que media hora después Natsu Dragneel entraba por la puerta de su casa.

Lloro internamente y corrió a cerrar la puerta para evitar accidentes.

Porque ella no iba aceptar fácilmente que sentía un tipo de atracción ante el peli rosado.

En el piso inferior se estaba armando una reunión de viejos amigos, todos tomaban y brindaban por cualquier tontería, entre chiste e historia las horas pasaban lentamente.

Fue cerca de las once que Sting llego a su casa, lo primero que se topo fue a una gran cantidad de borrachos que conocía perfectamente.

-si no me equivoco Fairy tail tiene un partido en dos días-murmuro con resignación al ver como cantaban en un karaoke improvisado.

-hey tarado te comportas como la nenita de tu hermana-gruño Gray de manera burlesca.

Aunque ellos eran rivales y se odiaban mutuamente, a través de los años habían aprendido a tolerarse, aun se mentaban la madre cada minuto, pero siempre en buen plan.

Sting rodo los ojos y observo detalladamente el salón.

No estaba ella.

-Hey Laxus-llamo a su primo quien estaba jugando a las vencidas con Natsu.

Par de críos (lo dice quien hace una semana intento lo mismo con Rogue).

-qué quieres Sting estoy ocupado-gruño Laxus mientras perdía poco a poco.

-Lucy ya bajo a comer o sigue gritando como una vieja bruja, desde que llego es lo único que hace-hablo Sting con poco interés.

Su hermana estaba loca.

-¿eh?-hablo Natsu confundido y gracias a eso derrotado con ferocidad.

Después de ver la victoria de Laxus, Natsu se puso de pie rápidamente y observo con incredulidad a Sting. El rubio del medio ni siquiera le presto importancia y tomo una lata de cerveza del suelo para tomar.

-¿tu hermana no estaba en no sé qué puta continente estudiando artes?-pregunto incrédulo Natsu.

Nadie le presto mucha atención ya que Gajeel ahora cantaba, todos intentaban detenerlo.

-si pero llego hace varias semanas-comento Sting algo aburrido observando el espectáculo.

Ahora Gray intentaba luchar por que Gajeel no tocara el micrófono junto con Jerall y Laxus, era algo divertido de ver y por eso se quedó viendo unos minutos, pronto Gajeel tomo nuevamente el micrófono y la tortura volvió a empezar. Natsu parecía distraído y no consiente de lo que le rodeaba. Sting nada más esperaba a que la verdadera función iniciara.

De la nada y con una fuerza demoledora, un zapato salió disparado a la boca de Gajeel dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-si quieren cantar me vale, pero si vuelvan a dejar a ese imbécil cantar como vaca agonizante les juro que los castro a todos, llevo una hora soportando la tortura y no pienso seguir ignorando esto-dijo Lucy con voz aterradora.

Todos los chicos, especialmente Natsu, voltearon a verla.

Lucy solamente tenía un short corto y una simple camiseta con la que intentaba dormir, se veía endemoniadamente sexy…de no ser por el aura aterradora que tenía, probablemente hubiera causado que el amiguito especial de todos despertara.

Fue durante un momento cuando la mirada colérica de Lucy se topó con la sorprendida de Natsu.

No esperaban que su primer encuentro fuera así.

Joder el chico estaba tan sexy.

Conciencia lárgate.

Hecha una furia dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-vaya pero si Luigi sigue siendo el horrible monstruo devora niños que recuerdo-dijo Natsu después de pasar la sorpresa.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que el re encuentro terminara con un Natsu con el zapato que hacia juego con el que tenía Gajeel, incrustad en su cabeza.

Todo volvía hacer como antes…bueno no realmente.

Natsu ya no llegaba a casa de los Dreyar en busca de Laxus, ahora el mismo llegaba con tal de molestar a una incrédula Lucy, la chica deseaba alejarse de él y este aparecía como si fuera un gato perdido. Durante varias semanas Natsu llegaba con rasguños, golpes y moretones a Fairy tail. Lucy siempre terminaba de un mal humor al inicio de sus clases.

El año escolar para ambos paso entre broma y golpe, insulto y tirones de cabello…parecían dos niños peleando por quien se sentaba en su banco preferido.

Pero el año estaba terminando, y solamente faltaban dos meses para que Natsu se fuera a estudiar a una universidad con una beca. Pronto se despedirían y Lucy volvería a tener su vida normal.

Incluso al día siguiente seria la final de Fairy tail y Sabertooth.

Por eso volvemos al inicio.

Dentro del odio que ambas escuelas se tenían, estaba Lucy, la primera chica que llegaba a sentir algo diferente por un estudiante de Fairy tail…no sabía que era exactamente…pero definitivamente el saber que el peli rosa se iba la tenía de mal humor, lo peor es que se enteró solamente porque Sting menciono que ambos irían a la misma universidad por la beca.

-rayos se supone que debería estar feliz-murmuro la chica contra su bolso.

Ahora mismo estaba sentada en una banca del parque esperando a que Yukino llegara con los helados.

Ella se había ido cuatro años…no importaba que él se fuera…todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero algo había cambiado, seguían insultándose claro esta…pero era diferente, ya no era Luigi ahora era Luce, ya no tenía pintura sobre su cabeza sino que era el chico revolviéndole el cabello de manera amistosa, no perdía su ropa interior ahora el chico le quitaba su cuaderno de dibujo para verlos, ya no terminaba encerrada en el baño sino que terminaba en su cama riendo por las cosquillas de él.

Carajo.

Miro al cielo en busca de una respuesta.

El chico le gustaba…mucho.

Comenzó a llorar internamente.

Él tenía novia.

-tal vez pueda envenenar su comida-murmuro pensando en matar a la adorable peliblanca que era novia del peli rosa (según ella)

Pronto una sombra obstruyo su visión y no le fue sorpresa al ver un cabello rosado, Natsu tenía el extraño don de aparecer siempre que pensaba en él, lo cual era la mayor parte del día.

-espero no quieras envenenar mi comida-dijo de manera coqueta.

Cierto faltaba agregar que el chico siempre parecía insinuársele, de no ser porque sabía que tenía novia ya se hubiera tirado sobre él a besarlo.

-algo parecido-admitió la chica.

Quería desaparecer a la novia del susodicho después de todo.

-me siento ofendido-comento el chico antes de sentarse a su lado de manera actuada.

Lucy no dijo nada y solamente se quedó viendo al cielo.

-hoy no tengo ganas de pelear Natsu-

-quien dice que vengo a pelear Luce-

-es Lucy-

-que dicha que no pensabas pelear-

-cierra la boca-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

¿Dónde estaba Yukino con su helado de fresa?

-si te preguntas por tu amiga le dije que ya te habías ido a tu casa por una emergencia-comento despreocupadamente Natsu.

Lucy lo miro con la boca abierta de la incredulidad, luego le dio una patada que lo mando a volar por los aires.

-déjame en paz maldito crio-gruño la rubia con mirada asesina.

Natsu no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud de parte de la chica….era algo masoquista.

-qué te pasa solamente quería estar un rato contigo-le dijo algo molesto por la acción.

Lucy se sonrojo levemente y volteo el rostro confundida.

-tu eres de Fairy tail y yo de Sabertooth, así que no deberíamos siquiera hablarnos o hacer lo que sea que hacemos-gruño ella.

Natsu se sintió molesto, aun así sonrió ladino.

-¿Qué cosas hacemos?-pregunto con maldad.

Lucy se sonrojo al verlo actuar así.

-no deberíamos molestarnos-

-corrección mi querida Lucy, los de Sabertooth y Fairy tail si se molestan entre ellos-

Lucy no pudo evitar un sonrojo ante la palabra "querida".

-pero ya no me molestas, ahora actúas raro-

-¿quieres volver a cuando tenías diez años?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-quiero comprender que rayos te pasa-

Natsu no le respondió y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada. Extrañamente no había nadie cerca y ya estaba oscureciendo. Natsu sabía que no era un buen momento, pero realmente estaba molesto por lo terca e indiferente de Lucy.

-me gustas-admitió Natsu viéndola fijamente.

Se regocijo internamente al ver las mejillas de la chica cubrirse por un gran rubor.

Eso hizo que diera rienda suelta a sus palabras.

Nunca se mantenía callado.

¿Por qué hacerlo ahora con la chica que lo tenía loco desde que la vio?

-me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi por una maldita ventana cuando te mudaste con cinco años a tu casa, solamente que tu no notabas al vecino que tenías, tuve que hacerme amigo de Laxus y entrar al mismo equipo que él para ir a tu casa, sabes cómo me sentí de nervioso la primera vez que te hable, pues si no sabes fue tanto para insultarte al ver cómo me mirabas con desprecio al decirte mal el nombre, tenía doce es normal que me equivoque-le decía indignado el chico.

Lucy simplemente tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-luego tú me ignorabas y la única forma de conseguir tu atención era molestándote, pensaba declararme sabes, el día en que te marchaste quería decirte que me gustabas, pero lo único que recibí de tu parte fue una muy maldita despedida, eres una estúpida-

Lucy se sintió mal por dentro al recordar ese día.

-luego de cuatro putos años intentando olvidarte con otras chicas, por kami-sama lo intente y gracias a ti nunca tuve una novia por más de dos meses, luego ni siquiera me entero que llegaste de no ser porque tu hermano te menciono aquel día…joder mujer me estas volviendo loco-termino de decir el chico.

Natsu miro a Lucy en busca de una respuesta…pero ella simplemente lo golpeo con una patada y un grito de "ESTUPIDO" que lo dejo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente viendo un extraño techo poco familiar, se sintió confuso, como si todo lo que había vivido fuera un sueño y nunca se le hubiera declarado a Lucy.

-vaya que tontería de sueño-murmuro antes de sentarse con dificultad.

Luego un dolor terrible inundo su cabeza, toco con delicadeza la parte afectada y sintió una protuberancia hinchada y que le provocaba un horrible dolor.

Que había pasado.

-deberías levantarte pronto o jamás llegaras a la final-escucho decir a alguien.

Aunque conocía muy bien a ese alguien, su voz era melodiosa y suave, ocultando a un ser sediento de sangre que lo mataría de ser necesario.

-¿Qué hago en tu casa Luce?-dijo algo confundido.

La chica que estaba vestida para salir a la final, lo observo sin ninguna expresión.

-te golpee después de tu confesión de amor por mí y después me di cuenta que no podía dejarte en un parque un día antes de la final-hablo restándole importancia la rubia.

Natsu tuvo un aura deprimente rodeándolo ante esas palabras.

-vaya respuesta no puedo imaginar menos viniendo de ti-gruño dispuesto a ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Pero al ponerse de pie se tambaleo algo mareado, de no ser porque Lucy había llegado a su lado y lo sentaba nuevamente en el sofá, hubiera caído y sumado más golpes a su cuerpo.

-descansa ya pronto es la hora y debes recuperarte-

-gracias no quiero tu lastima-

-no es lastima idiota, no quiero que Sabertooth gane por partido fácil-

-pfff chica saber-

-cálmate hadita-

Natsu observo fijamente a Lucy y noto como esta lo miraba de forma serena.

Luego la chica suspiro.

-apúrate alistarte-le urgió la chica algo incomoda.

-no quiero-hablo el como un niño berrinchudo.

Ella lo miro de mala forma antes de sentarse a un lado de él, Natsu temió lo peor al ver la mirada llena de determinación de aquella chica.

-tenemos que hablar-demando ella.

Un sonido parecido a un gemido de resignación salió de la boca de la estrella de Fairy tail.

-por favor no puedo esperar después del partido para un buen recha…-

Claro que sus palabras murieron en su boca, todo gracias a los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Decir que estaba sorprendido seria poco, pero la felicidad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa y a pesar de ser la segunda vez que disfrutaba de esos labios, la emoción era tan grande para hacerlo sentir en el cielo.

Pero él era un chico de 18 años y Lucy una jovencita de 16 casi 17 años, no era un beso tierno, era un beso ardiente de parte de ambos y demandante de parte del chico más que de la chica.

Estaba tan sorprendido, emocionado y ansioso que tomo a la chica sin delicadeza para ponerla sobre su cintura. Con rapidez introdujo la lengua en la cavidad bucal de Lucy y empezó una lucha de pasión entre ellos, dios era como besar al cielo y volver a la tierra con la sensación de poder en su cuerpo.

Sonrojados, sin aire y con calor, fue como se separaron.

Si era un jodido sueño mataría a su padre o a Happy su gato si lo despertaban.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Natsu entre jadeos.

Lucy sonrió de una manera perversa y sexy, de no ser porque quería la respuesta la hubiera besado nuevamente.

-hace años hiciste lo mismo conmigo para callarme….me pareció buena idea-anuncio la chica antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Duraron su rato y fue el chico que se detuvo, más por curiosidad que por deseo, la chica besaba jodidamente bien.

Duro un momento que Lucy recuperara el aire.

-quería decirte que esperaba tener una cita contigo después del partido y aclarar los puntos si queremos tener una relación-

-¿puntos?-

-te iras en dos meses a la universidad, no te sorprendas Sting me conto-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-no quiero que mi novio se vea con otras chicas-

-sabes lo sexy que te ves celosa-

-si bueno, nunca he tenido una relación a distancia-

-Lucy eres una idiota si piensas que ahora me alejare mucho de ti, ya veré como hacer para verte cada día de ser necesario-

-dios eres un crio-

-así me quieres verdad-

-si Natsu así te quiero, crio y todo, te quiero-

El chico extasiado de la declaración de la joven, volvió a tomar los labios de la chica en posesión, hubieran durado así toda la tarde si algo no los hubiera alertado.

Unas bolsas con comestibles caían al suelo, mientras Sting Heartfilia miraba con la boca abierta como su preciada hermanita estaba sobre un chico de Fairy tail en su propia sala. Atrás de él estaba Laxus con los mismos instintos homicidas de su primo, y por ultimo Makarov miraba todo con diversión.

Lejos de los gritos de súplica de Natsu, las risas de Lucy y dos chicos posesivos con su hermana/prima, Makarov sonreía divertido.

Un recuerdo lejano llego a su mente de Jude Heartfilia estrella de Sabertooth corriendo desesperado por media ciudad siendo perseguido por el mismo y el padre de Layla Dreyar una chica artista de la academia Fairy tail después de que pidiera su mano para ser su novia, no cavia duda que Natsu y Lucy seguían el mismo camino que los padres de la chica.

Definitivamente habría matrimonio tarde o temprano.

Ya había ganado la apuesta de cana sobre qué pasaría cuando se hicieran novios, tal vez era demasiado temprano para apostar por la boda de ambos.

Unos meses, esperaría un poco antes de la apuesta.

**Fin**

**Espero les haya gustado, estuve cinco horas sobre mi trasero para escribir esto y ya tengo sueño.**

**Hasta pronto chicos.**

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
